A Mudblood's Cry
by FalloutPhoenix
Summary: Sakura holds a dark secret that she had hidden for years. What is this secret she fears to even speak of? Will Naruto and friends be able to break her chains and save her from her own demon?


_This is my story of Sakura. She isn't like the true Sakura we all know. It's still being writen and I do have 8 chapters done, but I've been procrastinating! _

_Either way, thank you for viewing!_

_*I do NOT own Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto. This is simply just my fanfiction_

_Here are the changes I have made - _

_**Appearance:**__ Sakura has long pink hair down to her waist. She has side bangs that cover most of her left eye. Her eye color is a majestic_ _violet, unlike the green in the original Sakura. She wears light black eyeliner with a short cat wing. She has a bigger bust (about a D-DD) and her body itself is a little more curvier but she is beautiful and still "slender" in society. She wears an ace bandage on her left arm, covering a secret that will unfold in the story. The only difference in her outfit is the red shirt has sleeves, about 5 inches from her elbow._

**_Past: _**_Sakura, born as an Uchiha, hiding her true identity after Itachi murdered her clan, and taking her mother's maiden name, lives her whole life as a lie; creating a new 'Sakura', hoping people would forget her 'curse.' This 'curse' is that Sakura is a mudblood, a human without 'pureblood', meaning the ability to have dark chakra. This chakra is said to have caused the "Great Light of Death" that killed hundreds of thousands during The First Great Ninja war. However, due to having this dark chakra, Sakura's blood and chakra combined together and created a demon known as Hikaru. Hikaru is identical in looks with Sakura, with the exception of red eyes. Born a curse to the world, Sakura is neglected, abused and unacknowledged by her peers, villagers and the Kages of other villages. Raised by Tsunade herself, Sakura is left with untold answers to the disappearance of her parents; Denis Uchiha and Alyssa Haruno. As the days go by, little by little she finds the answers she's been looking for._

* * *

_Chapter One: Back from The Past_

Morning came.

The sun raised high among the clouds, awakening the new morning; the new day of hoping for a miracle that would never come.

I pressed my back against the cold glass window, reminiscing of ancient memories and forgotten dreams. Today was just another day where once again my hopes will shatter and become unfixable. I knew better, I always had because living in the past and praying on unrealistic dreams would only hold me back further.

Relieving myself from my morning routine, I lift myself from the bed and scurry down stairs to Tsunade's office. Tsunade, peaking through the royal blue curtains to look upon her grandfather's village that she has now inherited for herself, fiddled with a cube of sugar before dropping it into her tea. Her stunning chestnut brown eyes look my way as her weak yet sweet smile barely broke through.

"Morning Sakura, have you collected the new missions for this week?"

"Morning, Tsunade-sama and no, Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei haven't stopped by this morning. Perhaps they got caught up in their usual morning workout." Tsunade chuckled a little to the very thought before drifting off to the window once more.

The room fell silent. Shizune, whose hands were trembling as usual, slowly approaches Tsunade and taps her on the shoulder, hoping to not frighten her.

"Tsunade-sama, your tea is getting cold." Shizune's soft voice barely escaped her lips.

"So it is." Tsunade pressed her red colored stained lips against the white china and sipping ever so slightly. She pushes aside her thoughts and begins reviewing unattained missions, like she had every morning. Finally, a lively smile comes across her face as she once again stares up at me.

"They're back."

"I know." I smiled.

So, we'll meet again huh, Naruto.

It's been three years since Naruto left with Jiraiya. Three years of nonstop training and getting stronger, and perhaps even wiser. I wonder if he had change, if maybe he'd even recognize me. Memories of the Academy replayed over and over in my head, bringing out a smile I haven't smiled in a while.

_I miss the old days._

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Sai, a new recruiter for Naruto and I's team, wondered in unexpectedly.

"Greetings," said Sai, carrying the awaited missions Guy and Kakashi were supposed to deliver. Behind him, however, was the familiar face I have waited so long to see.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade, you miss me?" Naruto scurried to her, giving her a hug. Returning the hug, Tsunade points to me.

"Remember her, Naruto?"

Starring at me for a moment, Naruto's eyes widened his tensed up fists loosened and his lips parted. Leaping to me, Naruto grabs my hand and pulls tightly into his arms.

"Sakura, it's been too long." It was as if he was going to cry.

"It's has been too long, Naruto_" _I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around him and clinching tightly on his jacket.

He's grown. He looks more mature, stronger. It seems Jiraiya really made a big impact on him; he seems so happy, so at peace, unlike the times back at the academy. He's gorgeous icy blue eyes showed a great light I have hoped to see; not the musky clouds that blocked pushed every away.

_I'm finally in his arms again_.

Pulling me closer to his warm sheltering body, Naruto whispers, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Naruto."

_Am I also about to cry?_

He lowered his hands to my waist, while my arms wrapped around his neck and began stroking his hair.  
"You let it grow?" I smiled continuing to finger his blonde spikey hair. Trying to hide his flushed up face, Naruto looked away from me, perhaps ashamed his feelings were showing through.

"Welcome home, Naruto" I smiled, releasing the hug but gripping his hand, hoping it wouldn't escape from my gasp once again.

"It seems you two are rather close." Sai uttered with a grin upon his pale young face.

A moment later, Yamoto entered, tired and irritable, like usual.

"Let's get this over with." Yamoto spoke with a harsh, impatient tone. My eyes moved over to Yamoto, who was rubbing his already bloodshot eyes, irritating them more. This new 'sensei' surely knew how to lighten up this reunion. However, I knew something was different about him, but what? Unhappy about this substitute for Kakashi, my eyes wondered to Tsunade, hoping she'd make the atmosphere more 'enlightening'.

"Now that you all have reunited, tomorrow, we have some serious business to attend to." Tsunade says shuffling the mission files. "Now is the time to relax and store up your chakra, for this mission isn't going to be easy breezy."

"Why not tell us now, Granny." Naruto got anxious. He stepped forward, pulling me with him and places his other hand on her desk.

"Naruto, you only just got back from training. You need some time to recover. Don't be so hasty." She said pointing out the almost fresh wounds that peeked through his exposed skin.

"Granny, I don't need rest! I want to do missions with my team again!" He gripped my hand tighter.

"Naruto, you may have grown stronger but, you need to learn to rest and take a breather once in a while. Straining yourself till you can barely move will only cause you to slow down and damage your body. Rest is essential; Jiraiya should have surely gone over that with you."

"I don't want to wait! We're running out of time! You and I both know time is running out! We can no longer just sit around and do nothing! We must take action! Especially if we're going to bring _him _back!"

Silence filled the room once more. Naruto became annoyed. His fists shook, his voice grew harsh as his endless words escaped his lips. The more infuriated he got, the more Tsunade tried not to answer him.

"Fine! We'll wait!" His irritated voice echoed. Our hands parted as he placed himself on the bench that lay against the window, reminiscing on memories that will never come back.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm not going to fight with you." Her eyes watched the boy muffling curses under his breath. Tsunade let out a smile and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto spat.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto." That gave him a smile. Naruto nodded and smiled wide.

"It's good to be back, Granny Tsunade."

The sun began to set. Naruto and I left her office and wondered through Konoha, not even knowing were our feet would take us. We were in sync, talking about our training, how our three years have been. We laughed, we smiled; it was truly a great feeling to have again.

_I missed him._

He soon notices a bandage on my left arm.

"What happened?" He was concerned, perhaps thinking the worst.

"Oh, it's just a burn. I didn't focus enough when I was practicing one day. Stupid huh?" I laughed hiding the truth.

He looked at me, eyes showed concern but his smile never faded. Naruto wrapped his arm around me, catching me off guard.

_What's this feeling inside? It's so warm, so peaceful. A burst of happiness is flowing through my body. Is this what mom meant when she said "you'll know when it happens"?_

"Well whatever the truth is, I'm glad to begin missions with you again, Sakura."

He continued to tell his journey with Jiraiya and I told my own. The day was fading fast, we simply just lost track of time. Naruto invited me to have dinner with him at Ichiraku Ramen. From then on, we just laughed and let our voices be free. We've never been this close before. I've never been able to just sit and let out what my mind and soul have wanted to say;

_Why is it different now?_

However, I have always envied Naruto. He wasn't acknowledge, wasn't respected, but his smile got brighter as the days went; even if there are a few who wish he was never born. No matter what happened to him, what people told him or did to him, he kept smiling, he gained so many friends as time went on, and even some respect from the villagers. Regardless, his smile never faded. His warmth gave people hope and his love for everyone kept us going, even if we denied it. Perhaps that was why I never truly talked to him, maybe not even acknowledged him, because I wish I had his life. I wish I could be acknowledged or even accepted myself. What am I saying; someone like _me _can never be accepted.

Never.

_I wish I can get closer to him. But I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Naruto._

Night had ended and the new tomorrow came. Although it wasn't the tomorrow I have waited for. Naruto, Sai, Yamoto and I waited for Tsunade to give us our new mission.

"Listen carefully; I have a very important mission for you all today. You all have grown stronger and I'm sure you're ready now." Tsunade began, hands crossed as if she was praying. We stood there, at full attention listening. I knew something was up, and I could feel Naruto was tensing up.

"Finally Tsunade! Now is the time to finally make our move and bring Sasuke back! No more excuses, no more procrastinating! It's time to move out and find him! It's time to bring our friend back! The Sasuke we know will only slip away if we don't act now!" Naruto slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk, grinding his teeth together.

_"Sasuke."_ I thought. I clinched my fists as anger ran through my veins.

_"Why save him, he left us. Why should we bring him back, to congratulate him on abandoning his own village?"_ I screamed in my mind but kept my mouth shut, knowing it would only cause an uproar.

"Sakura" Tsunade said awakening me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She stared at me. Her eyes were like daggers, piercing through my mind, and knowing exactly what I was thinking. She let out a sigh, and kept her eyes on me.

"Now, about the mission" She began, her eyes still on me. "Naruto, now's your chance to do as you said; Sasuke was recently seen attacking the Kazekage. We fear Sasuke and Orochimaru may be closer to Konoha then we thought. The ANBU discovered a cave, which they believe could be one of Orochimaru's hideouts. This cave rests around the border of our village and with the Kazekage's village, Sunagakure. I want you to investigate that hideout, find Sasuke, and bring him back here. And Sakura, you're going with them." She said firmly.

"Sorry, I pass."

"Pass? What do you mean you pass?" Naruto motioned towards me.

"Exactly what it means Naruto, I'm not doing this mission."

"What do you mean you're not doing this mission! Sasuke's our Friend! We have to bring him back, he's a part of us! We can save him!" Naruto raised his voiced, trying to grab my hand.

"No Naruto, he's your friend, not mine." Pulling away his hand, I headed for the door but was once more pulled back by Naruto's grip.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Without saying a word, I forced my arm from his grasp once more, and left.

I walked outside to the busy streets of Konoha. It was a peaceful summer day. There was laughter in the streets, birds chirping and the nearby lake whistles with the wind. Everyone was happy, simply enjoying life. I walk along the dirt road, head down, trying to hide, until I noticed Kakashi was following me.

"What do you want, Kakashi." I said sharply.

"Oh, just your teacher checking up on one of his pupils." He stood on the branches of a tree overhead, reading his "pleasure" book. He stared down at me as I continued to walk ignoring him.

"Sakura." He appeared in front of me, and putting the book in his back pocket. I tried to walk around, but he kept moving where I moved. The wind picked up bringing his silver hair to sway along with it. He's one eye that peeked through his mask stared me down.

"You still can't forgive him, can you." I stayed quiet, my head still facing the ground.

"Sakura, you know-"

"Please leave me be." I walked around him; I could feel him watching me, his eyes trying to pull me back. He knew I couldn't forgive Sasuke. He abandoned his village. I watched him leave. I tried to stop him that night. I just couldn't do anything but fall into a deception.

Reminiscing on memories that no longer mattered, I continued walking alone through the streets of Konoha. Sweat began to roll down my face; it was a hot day and it was beginning to take effect on me. I wiped the sweat away with my forearm as I look up at the sky as the beaming sun blinded my sight. I looked around, I saw many children run and play kickball in the field that peeked through the buildings.

_I miss the old days._

"Sakura!" Ino screeched as she walked towards me with a pot of yellow flowers. Her long blonde hair moved gently as she walked. She gave a smile. "It's been awhile, how have you been?" She smiles brightly, closing her eyes and head tilted.

"Yeah, it has been, how's the flower shop?" I ignored her question.

"Oh, were doing really well, you should come by sometime, no?" She continues to smile

and her eyes nugged me to go back to the shop with her. We walked, having small chit chats about our recent missions. Ever since the Chuunin exams ended, and the third Hokage died, everyone from the Academy grew distant and not many of us stayed in touch; many of us did it to bring back Konoha to normal, while me and Naruto did it to grow stronger and not be distracted. I worked with Tsunade. She and my mother were best friends when they were younger to the day my mother left for the mission; she told me I reminded her so much like my mother, weak at first then blossomed into a powerful Kunoichi. She helped me learn the abilities of strength, healing, and medicine. Aside from Tsunade's teachings, I've improved my Katon Jutsu, trying to keep my Uchiha blood with me, or what's left of it. I still have a lot to learn, I even know I'm weaker than Naruto.

As we enter her family's flower shop, the room was filled with various scents from the beautiful flowers that nearly covered every inch of the room. There were red roses to my left and daises to my right. I stopped to smell the red roses; the sweet fragrance calmed my inner being.

I put my long pink hair behind my ears while Ino places the pot of flowers on the register and begins to water them. Her soft face showed she was happy; she always smiled. Placing the watering can down in the sink behind the register, she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad we resolved our conflictions with one another and finally became friends again." Smiling warmly, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or speaking the truth. My hands stayed by my side, I was getting lost in my own mind.

"Sakura?" She released the hug and stared with her grey eyes showing worry and concern. "You okay?" She placed her hand on my shoulder shaking me a little. I was frozen in my mind that was reminiscing on the night Sasuke left.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Ino" I finally pushed the memory aside and smiled reassuring her not to worry. The door opened behind us as we heard the little bell ring. It was Lee.

"S-Sakura!" Lee stood there for a moment, puzzled and confused like he always had been around me.

"Hey, Lee, how you been?" Ino said running over to him. I walked over to the water cooler and took a drink. Next thing I know, I tumbled on my feet as Lee decided to tackle me to get a hug out of me. I could feel his heart race. I looked over to his face; he's crying.

"Whoa-Why are you crying?" I said shaking him.

"I missed you Sakura!" he's eyes became a waterfall.

Both Ino and I let out a laugh as we tried to calm Lee down as he was kneeling on the ground, not letting go.

Then the door slammed open.

Naruto stood at the doorway. He was out of breath and sweaty. Behind him was Sai, Kakashi and Yamato; acting as if they were going to arrest me.

"Sakura", Naruto said sharply. I stayed silent, I knew why he was here; he wanted to try to convince me to accompany them to bring Sasuke back. I could feel he was going to make one of his long speeches, but I couldn't even think about it.

"Naruto, save it" I turned my back to him as I headed for the back door behind the register. "Sakura!" he ran towards me. I swung around giving him a high kick to his chest.

_Naruto, I'm sorry, please forgive me._

He flew across the room, breaking flower pots, the glass case of flowers, and breaking through the shop's wall. The villagers all paused to see the commotion I started.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, but I was out the door.

Night came. I was walking home with three grocery bags wrapped tightly in my arms. I felt bad with what I did to Naruto and to Ino's flower shop. I called Ino up and apologized, she forgave me, however, Naruto never picked up. I unlocked my door and placed the grocery bags on the counter. I decided to try to call Naruto again. No answer.

"I screwed up." I muttered as I leaned against the counter. I let out a sigh and went upstairs to my room to lie down. So much was in my head; just a whirl pool of memories I wish I could break free of. The constant thinking of the past made it seem the room was spinning. I closed my eyes and let the dreams take over.

* * *

_I will be posting up chapter two soon! Sorry for the long while! See you soon! ^_^_


End file.
